You're a Wizard Courier!
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: The Courier was someone used to bizarre things happening to him, after all, it was part of the job, though nothing could have prepared him to be transported to some so-called magic school where he is now forced to compete in some tournament if he against his will and people either treat him as a messiah or some mongrel begging to be put down. Well at least this isn't boring
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01: We aren't in Kansas anymore**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fallout New Vegas or Harry Potter belong to me.**

The first thing that The Courier noticed once the light die out was that he wasn't in that Missile Silo in which he killed that angsty asshole Ulysses but in some kind of castle full of brats (which was ironical for him call them that when he was only 19 years old) which in itself while strange wasn't in the top 10 of weird things that happened to him after that fatidical night in which that asshole Benny shoot him twice in the head and buried him alive.

The second one was that everybody and their mother was looking at him like he was some kind of carnival attraction which was beginning to piss him off "The fuck you're looking at faggots!?" he rudely said at the present people making them flinch and look away.

He smirked at that. Good, he still got it.

But he was interrupted from his musings when someone asked him a question that made all the alarms in his head go wild "Excuse me young man but are you, Harry Potter?" At that question, the courier turned and faced the one who asked that question.

But he was surprised to say at least because the man looked like Gandalf after taking too many drugs. "And who are you to ask that? Because generally the ones who ask that try to screw me over and that never end well for them" asked the courier with a cold tone of voice that leaves no run to misunderstanding if he didn't get an answer.

He would kill him and anybody who tried to stop him.

The man didn't flinch at the casual treat and answered with a grandfatherly smile at the young man. "My Name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this School and you boy have been chosen to participate in the Triwizard tournament between the three magic schools of Europe as one of their champions"

The Courier scoffed at those words. "Yeah, magic and next are you going to tell me that Santa Claus and the Easter bunny are real" Snarked the Demon of the Mojave at Dumbledore because while he saw a lot of crazy shit in the wasteland magic certainly wasn't one of them.

Dumbledore only pulled out his wand and transformed a nearby furniture in a magnificent statue of a phoenix "Are you convinced now my boy?" the courier nodded numbly at that demonstration though he quickly recovers.

"Yeah, I am but how the hell did you know my name what the fuck is the Triwizard Tournament and most importantly how in hell I ended here?" Asked Harry interested, after all, he didn't know why he was in this situation.

"Of course, now if you follow me to my office so I can explain you the situation better Mr. Potter I would be grateful," said Dumbledore to the courier who accepted his suggestion and went with the old headmaster office followed by the other headmasters and ministry officers.

 **/20 minutes later in Dumbledore Office/**

Harry took a seat in front of Dumbledore desk and couldn't help but notice that the chairs arrangement was in a way that faced his own seat, a common tactic during interrogations. He smiled arrogantly at that. As if something so small and pathetic would cower him he would have been dead a long time ago.

So with all smugness, he could muster he rearranged his position to look as bored and relaxed as possible while wearing as the slight condescending smirk on his face.

"I suppose that you must have some questions about your current situation Mr. Potter?" Said Dumbledore to Harry who snorted and replied without changing his expression.

"Sure bet old man like for example where in hell am I, how I ended here, what did you mean that I am part of a tournament and more importantly how do you know my name?" asked Harry amicably, though the cold glint of his eyes didn't leave any doubt that if someone did something stupid he would attack them.

Dumbledore catches that and decided to be forthcoming with him about it to stop the possible fight for happening "You're in Hogwarts the magic school of the United Kingdom and you have been somehow selected to participate as the fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament between the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang Magic Academies"

"And for how I know your name well I know your parents and I can say that I am happy to see that you're alive and well Mr. Potter because after Voldemort attack on your family you disappeared without a trace and we thought you were dead" at those words Harry couldn't help but smile sincerely for once in the meeting.

"Well this is certainly a good new if there is any, I always thought that I was discarded by my parents like many other kids in the wasteland" Commented Harry to no one In particular.

Dumbledore store that slip from Harry for later when he could talk with him alone "Though this doesn't answer my question of how I ended from the UK to the USA wasteland or how I became a champion in this pointless dick measuring contest or more importantly how in hell I am back when I was in the middle of the Mojave wasteland" said Harry in all seriousness.

"What do you mean with Wasteland Mr. Potter?" Asked Dumbledore which makes Harry look at him like if he was a moron.

"Are you fucking with me old man? Everybody and their mother know about the Great War and how thanks to it the world is now a radioactive wasteland" answered Harry like if he was talking about some common knowledge.

"I am afraid not my boy because since 1945 there hasn't been any nuke used in any war in the non-magical world" replied Dumbledore surprising Harry who look at him like if he was pulling his leg "though if you need confirmation I highly recommend you to look outside the window" Harry did that and he couldn't help but show once more genuine surprise because the castle grounds weren't in the slightest affected by any form of radiation.

"In which year we are now?" asked with trepidation Harry to Dumbledore.

"It's 2001 young man, though I suppose you must have come from either the future or some parallel world" Harry looked straight in the eyes to the old headmasters and said in a tone that didn't leave room to the contrary.

"Explain everything now" Albus smiled and without losing his gently look answered.

"With pleasure Harry"

And so it begins another road for Harry Potter Courier Six of The Mojave Express and the most dangerous man in the Mojave Wasteland.

 **AN: And here it is people my first Fallout New Vegas I hope you like it and before anyone says it here Harry won't know a shit ton of spells because he lived most of his life in the Fallout World so at much he will be using is accidental magic because he lived most of his life without using magic.**

 **Here I will use that same plot of Harry living in another world/country though with some changes like for example almost no bashing to Dumbledore and the Potters (Snape and his ilk are free game) and he will stick to his guns and cleverness because as I said before he knows Jack shit about magic.**

 **For Pairings, I don't know though if I should ever put one, though if I do that It won't be either a common one or slash/Yaoi**


	2. Chapter 02: Meetings and homecoming

**Chapter 02: Meetings and Homecomming**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Fallout New Vegas or Harry Potter belongs to me.**

 **/Dumbledore Office-Nighttime/**

To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement, after all it wasn't every day that you discover that you're some kind of wizard Jesus for a bunch people for apparently surviving while simultaneously taking down their own version of Caesar, though there is one thing in that little explanation that didn't add up to him.

" _He didn't say the asswipe was dead, which means he's the (in) direct responsible of this clusterfuck and I will have to deal with him permanently sooner or later. Lovely"_ Thought The Courier, after all living in the Wasteland and most importantly dealing with the debacle that was the 2nd battle for Hoover Dam teach him one important lesson: Never underestimate a power hungry asshole, and this Lord Moldwhore sound like one in the same category of Elijah which was bad enough by itself.

"Do you understand Harry?" Asked patiently the old man in front of him dressed like somekind of Gandalf on drugs, to which he gave a nonchalant shrug before asking his own questions. After all it had its perks being the lab rat of the Big Empty.

"Okay now that we got the basic summary out of the way, can I ask some questions?" replied Harry to which Dumbledore nodded.

"Only if you do the same my boy" The Wastelander nodded, after all it was fair that he gave them some info about himself and the wasteland _"Though I hope they don't mind that I withhold some information, after all we don't know who could be a spy for the local assholes"_ Thought the Courier.

"Fair enough, so ask your question" said Harry to Dumbledore who nodded and asked one of the questions that was eating his brain since they began this conversation "At the beginning you mentioned something about a great war that greatly affected the world, care to elaborate about that?"

"Ah you want to know about that? Ok no problem" Answered Harry relieved that he didn't have to answer any personal question yet "Basically in 2077 WW3 happened, the nukes fell, almost everything died, mutated or worse thanks to the radiation and those few "lucky" to survive were given the dubious honor to try to unfuck the world with various degrees of success" Was the answer of the Courier to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

At that answer, Dumbledore couldn't help but pale, because if what Harry was saying was true (and the little Legerimancy he was doing told him he was) the world was destroyed in the future in another world war, and the few survivors of that hecatomb, were left with a world twisted and burned to rebuild.

" _Is truly that people can't learn to live and let live"_ Thought Dumbledore with Sadness, remembering the horrors of WW2 and the war with Tom. Though one thing that caught his attention was the way in which the young man in front of him narrated it; bored, uncaring like if he was talking about the climate, it almost made him wary of the long lost son of the Potters. UK didn't need another potential Dark Lord after all.

"Ok, now that I answered your question, there is mine" The Courier said with a poker face that would made a Professional Poker Player jealous "Are my parents alive, or at least do I have any relatives still alive?"

Dumbledore inwardly cheered, because while Harry face may fool those around him, but he could clearly see that he was interested (He could venture to say almost hopeful) to have someone to call a family, which was good, after all Tom never showed any sign of that.

"Yes they are alive Mr. Potter, I can arrange for them to come tomorrow so you can meet them" Dumbledore replied to which Harry nodded in thanks, making Dumbledore breath in relief that things didn't escalate into violence.

"oh, please don't tell me you believe the lies this brat is telling you Dumbledore" was the comment from a man in the room, he was dressed in all black, with greasy black hair, dark eyes and a constant sneer on his face who was looking at Harry with barely contained hate.

Harry noticed that and quickly filled his face in his list to people to watch out because his gut told him that this moron would be problems sometime in the future "That thing is yours? Because my goodness I have seen ghouls more handsome than him and with a better attitude to boot" was the snide reply of Harry to Dumbledore before giving the man the look of someone that was seeing a particularly nasty turd in the road.

"Severus, stop" Dumbledore said to man in a voice that didn't allow objections before directing his attention to the Courier "The same goes for you Mr. Potter, the both of you are adults already so don't go antagonizing each other like children"

"Very well Dumbledore" Was the curt reply from Snape without stop looking at Harry with anger "Ok, no problem old man, just keep the moron out of my way and we will be cool" was the answer of Harry which caused the potions professor to get angrier and Dumbledore to frown disapprovingly.

"Do you have any proof of this boy?" asked with a gruff voice a middle aged man covered in scars, with a prosthetic arm and leg. Harry just materialized a photonic axe from his pipboy and let it rest at his side.

"Are you satisfied old man?" asked Harry before dematerializing the weapon "and before anyone get any funny ideas, I am not parting from my Pipboy. Any genius that tries that will discover how it feels to have lead in their brain if you catch my drift" added Harry with a serious tone as he rested his right hand in his hip, where it rested the gun that little shit Benny used to try to kill him. Maria.

"Heh, you have guts kid. I have locked up many punks like you over the years" grunted the old man, to which the courier couldn't help but snort in derision at the man. After all he not only survived but thrived in the wasteland. And he seriously doubted that any of the people here or in this place could do that in that hellish place "I seriously doubt that you have dealt with someone like me, after all you're alive and believe me when I say that when I fight, I go for the kill since the beginning" shot back harry without missing a beat.

"Can we stop the dick measuring contest and return to the matter at hand" intervened one of the other men in the room, a man dressed with black furs said though it didn't escaped Harry attention that he was very satisfied by the answer he gave to the crippled old man. He guessed that there must by a history behind that bad blood.

"No problem from my part I was just making known the fact that while I don't go around looking for a fight, I certainly ends them" coldly replied Harry, inwardly chilling the people present. Because in that moment they understood one thing about the young man in front of them. He wasn't some innocent young man but a consummated killer.

"What happened to you my boy" murmured a stern woman in the room barely containing the tears back as she looked at the son of two of her most cherished students be someone so cold blooded and ruthless. She shuddered to think what could had been his life to be someone like that.

"I grew up in a post-apocalyptic hellhole and thrive in it" was the reply of Harry to the woman "Besides cut it out with the pity, that never helped anyone and besides I hate it" finished the boy beginning to get angry because if there was something he hated in this world was pity more when it was directed to him.

Snape on the other hand felt a new emotion besides the loathing to the son of his nemesis, fear, fear towards that boy in the room because when he looked at him he couldn't help but see a younger, emerald eyed version of the Dark Lord. He certainly will keep his distance from the boy and warn his house to do the same lest they do something they would regret.

'Moody' on the other hand was both satisfied and wary because on one hand the plan worked and the spawn of the Potters was drawn, but on the other hand he couldn't keep the shake from the back of his mind and he knew better than to dismiss it, after all that was what save him during his service to the dark lord. This boy was dangerous and certainly wasn't adverse to kill his foes to get his goals.

A new player has entered the game and he certainly looked like one to play to his own rules.

Dumbledore couldn't help but feel both sad and dreary at the boy in front of him because he remind him so much of Tom that hurt to look at him, but he also noted some key differences between the two; while Tom hurt people to show his superiority over them and gain dominion over them, Harry was different because if what the boy said was true, he never went out of his way to cause conflict, it was apparently the other way around but that didn't mean he was afraid to fight because for what he said he could conjecture that he wasn't adverse to killing his foes.

" _What a bunch of crybabies"_ Thought annoyed the courier because the looks that some of the people present here were giving him were truly pissing him off, though there were some characters here that caught his interest and he decided to keep an eye on them.

That greasy haired edgelord was the first one because he knew that the guy was going to be trouble sooner or later, the old man in front of him was another one because, the guy have the presence a bit similar to Joshua Graham, though while the burned man aura was of a barely contained beast thanks to the sheer anger and hate, Albus aura was like the one of a tired old warrior that was only keeping to his duty by sheer force of will alone and wanted nothing more to retire from the fight.

He could respect that on a man, he just hope that when the time comes he won't stand on his way to deal with the culprit of this mess, because then he won't shed a tear if he is forced to kill him.

"Now with this out of the way, I will say this so no one make a fit later" Harry said gaining everybody attention "If anyone tries to pick on me I will pick on them with the twice of viciousness" at everybody shocked expression he scoffed "I don't mean I will kill them but I won't let any snot nosed brat think he or she can pick on me because it will have another thing coming and once the culprit of this fucking mess is found I reserve the right to deal with him or her, don't like it? Then suck it"

Dumbledore just let sigh because he knew that things will get worse this year, and while he wanted to continue to talk with Harry a bit more he was too tired from the revelations and the ordeal for it, so he decided to call the meeting off and let everybody go to sleep.

After all tomorrow promised to be an eventful day to say the least and everybody would need energy for the ordeals to come.

 **/Next Morning- Hogwarts Great hall/**

There were many things in his short (but extremely eventful) life that the courier knew he will never forget; the many lessons Joshua Graham gave him in Zion, the look of surprise and horror when he killed both Caesar and his mad dog in the second battle for Hoover Dam, the horrors he saw in the Sierra Madre Casino and Ulysses final Message for him after their fateful meeting in the Divide.

But nothing of that list could compare to when he saw those three people; a woman with long red hair and green eyes just like his, a 6 years old girl that looked like a carbon copy of the woman but with blue eyes and a man that basically was an older version of himself but with blue eyes and eyeglasses.

Once they saw him they run towards him and embraced him crying in happiness. He returned awkwardly the hug and for the first time in his life The Courier Six Harry Potter, the Slayer of Caesar, the Demon of the West felt like he finally returned home.

And that was more than enough for him.

 **Author Notes: And that's all for now people sorry for keeping you waiting for the next chapter but RL is a bitch and things are heating up in my country right now. Hopefully next chapter doesn't take me another year to write it.**

 **Now I have a question: should I give Harry a pairing or let it be single? Because the options I am having in mind are as follow:**

 **Harry x Tonks**

 **Harry x Fleur**

 **Harry x Delphi Riddle (she is about the same age as him and would be basically his own Version of Yuno Gasai if you catch my drift)**

 **That's all bye.**


End file.
